Some Zelda Songfics
by Queen of Blades
Summary: These are a few songfics I wrote.
1. Zelda

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Zelda

My disclaimer: this is what Zelda was thinking when Ganon captured her. See, IM an auditory learner, and it sometimes helps me to write songfics or listen to music when I write. 

_Just a castaway, an island lost at sea, oh_

_Another lonely day, with no one here but me, oh_

_More loneliness than any man could bear_

_Rescue me before I fall into despair, oh  
  
_

Whe… where am i? I am alone. I am alone. I am in some sort of prison. What…. The last thing I remember. Ganon's face. Laughing. He has me! Someone save me! So lonely, without you, my newfound love.

_I'll send an S.O.S. to the world_

_I'll send an S.O.S. to the world_

Link? LINK! SAVE ME! Savemesavemesavemesavemesavemesavemesaveme Ineedyouimissyouiloveyoudon'tletmedieherealoneLink! 

_I hope that someone gets my_

_I hope that someone gets my_

_I hope that someone gets my_

_Message in a bottle, yeah_

_Message in a bottle, yeah_

PLEASE get my mental rambling message! Trapped! 

_A year has passed since I wrote my note_

_But I should have known this right from the start_

_Only hope can keep me together_

Where is he? Does he not care? Why am I so alone now? Why do I feel so afraid here? I was always brave before… perhaps this new fear is not of death, after all.

_Love can mend your life but_

_Love can break your heart_

_I'll send an S.O.S. to the world_

_I'll send an S.O.S. to the world_

_I hope that someone gets my_

_I hope that someone gets my_

_I hope that someone gets my_

_Message in a bottle, yeah_

_Message in a bottle, yeah_

_Message in a bottle, yeah_

_Message in a bottle, yeah_

_Walked out this morning, don't believe what I saw_

_Hundred billion bottles washed up on the shore_

_Seems I'm not alone at being alone_

_Hundred billion castaways, looking for a home_

Oh, Link, I know you are busy saving the rest of the kingdom, but I wish you'd save me first. Perhaps you don't love me after all, or you would save me first of all. Ganon is here, my love! Come, defeat him, and release me from my eternal torment. Please. 

_I'll send an S.O.S. to the world_

_I'll send an S.O.S. to the world_

_I hope that someone gets my_

_I hope that someone gets my_

_I hope that someone gets my_

_Message in a bottle, yeah_

_Message in a bottle, yeah_

_Message in a bottle, yeah_

_Message in a bottle, yeah_

_Sending out at an S.O.S._

_Sending out at an S.O.S._

_Sending out at an S.O.S._

_Sending out at an S.O.S._

_Sending out at an S.O.S._

_Sending out at an S.O.S...                                                                                                       _

K I know this kinda sucked. It led me to another idea, though… hmmm…. What if…


	2. Ruto

Ruto's songfic

This idea came to me while writing the last one.
    
    _Just a castaway, an island lost at sea, oh_
    
    _Another lonely day, with no one here but me, oh_
    
    _More loneliness than any man could bear_
    
    _Rescue me before I fall into despair, oh_
    
    Help me. Someone save me! This big stupid fish ate me. I need assistance, here! Hello! Does ANYONE care about the well-being of the Princess?
    
    _I'll send an S.O.S. to the world_
    
    _I'll send an S.O.S. to the world_
    
    _I hope that someone gets my_
    
    _I hope that someone gets my_
    
    _I hope that someone gets my_
    
    _Message in a bottle, yeah_
    
    _Message in a bottle, yeah_
    
    That's it! I will send a note out to my adoring public. Let's see… rescue me, I've been eaten by a fish… perfect! No mentioning my losing my sappire, just enough to get them to save me.
    
    _A year has passed since I wrote my note_
    
    _But I should have known this right from the start_
    
    _Only hope can keep me together_
    
    _Love can mend your life but_
    
    _Love can break your heart_
    
    Am  I to be doomed to this dungeon forever? Will no man save me? Am I to die here alone in this giant fish?
    
    _I'll send an S.O.S. to the world_
    
    _I'll send an S.O.S. to the world_
    
    _I hope that someone gets my_
    
    _I hope that someone gets my_
    
    _I hope that someone gets my_
    
    _Message in a bottle, yeah_
    
    _Message in a bottle, yeah_
    
    _Message in a bottle, yeah_
    
    _Message in a bottle, yeah_
    
    Does nobody care about me?
    
    _Walked out this morning, don't believe what I saw_
    
    _Hundred billion bottles washed up on the shore_
    
    _Seems I'm not alone at being alone_
    
    _Hundred billion castaways, looking for a home_
    
    SOMEONE CAME! HOORAY! Now I can get out of this dump!!!! He is kind enough to carry me while I look for my gem. How kind of him! 
    
    _I'll send an S.O.S. to the world_
    
    _I'll send an S.O.S. to the world_
    
    _I hope that someone gets my_
    
    _I hope that someone gets my_
    
    _I hope that someone gets my_
    
    _Message in a bottle, yeah_
    
    _Message in a bottle, yeah_
    
    _Message in a bottle, yeah_
    
    _Message in a bottle, yeah_
    
    _Sending out at an S.O.S._
    
    _Sending out at an S.O.S._
    
    _Sending out at an S.O.S._
    
    _Sending out at an S.O.S._
    
    _Sending out at an S.O.S._
    
    _Sending out at an S.O.S..._
    
    I love this man. And so I proposed to him, offering him my sappire as a symbol of our 2 hearts intertwined in the great deep water. And he accepted! His eyes are the color of the sapphire. But my new love must leave me. So sad, so sad. At least I escaped!!
    
    K that REALLY sucked! /REVIEW! Perhaps I can get a world record of flames. Hahaha lolol. It's not good enough for anyone to flame.


End file.
